Active circuit elements and interconnects have some small inherent parasitic reactance (capacitive and/or inductive). In high frequency active circuits (for example, RF amplifiers), these unavoidable (and usually unwanted) reactances may cause the circuit to become unstable. In particular, the reactances may cause positive feedback at high frequencies, or may increase the impedance to a voltage reference at high frequencies, or may cause the real part of the impedance of an active circuit to become negative at high frequencies. Some circuit modifications to ensure stability in RF amplifiers result in decreased gain, or increased cost and complexity. There is an ongoing need for RE amplifiers with improved stability with little effect on gain and cost.